


Day 4 - On A Date

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Castiel with him to make a long overdue visit to someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know what I went through to find out exactly what Mary Winchester's gravestone said. But thankfully, I managed to find it! My 7 year old will probably never forgive me for kicking him off of Netflix so I could hunt down the right Supernatural episode but what are you gonna do, right? XD Anyway, I figured you guys were overdue for some fluff so here you go. I look forward to your feedback!

Dean adjusted his tie nervously as he took in his reflection. The hunter was clad in the suit he normally wore when he was impersonating a fed for a hunt, but it was the best he had and he looked damn good in it. 

Once the tie was set to rights, Dean combed his hair, taking far more care with it than he did on a regular basis. His hands fidgeted as he turned his head first left, then right, making certain his hair looked decent.

Satisfied with both tie and hair, he stepped further back into the small motel room so he could see more of himself in the mirror. 

Not bad. Not bad at all. Though he adjusted the lapels of his suit jacket a bit as he waited, then fiddled with his tie some more. 

It was a simple dark blue suit with a dark blue tie that had small red and white stripes across it. This was as close to formal as Dean Winchester could get.

The door to the bathroom opened and Dean’s breath caught when he turned to take in Castiel.

The former angel stepped out of the bathroom after turning off the light, clad in a charcoal colored suit with a dark blue tie that brought out his eyes even from across the room. His fly away hair was tamed for the most part, as neatly combed as Cas could manage. He offered Dean a shy smile, taking in the hunter’s appearance.

“You look great,” Dean said first, breaking the silence after clearing his throat.

“Thank you. So do you,” Castiel replied as a light blush formed across his cheeks. 

Dean gestured to the door of the motel room with his right hand, lips curved in a smile. “You ready?”

“Yes, of course.” Cas made his way across the room, stopping at the bedside table to pick up his wallet and keys, then holding out Dean’s.

The hunter took them with a nod of thanks, stuffing the wallet into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He then made his way to the door, holding it open for Castiel to pass through first. “After you,” he prompted with a wink, though his nerves were making him jittery.

Castiel smiled softly in thanks then stepped out into the pleasant evening waiting for them outside, walking over to the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean beat him to it, however, unlocking and opening the door for him once more. He received that same smile for his efforts as well as a light squeeze of the fingers of his free hand just before Castiel got into the car.

The hunter closed the door after Castiel then jogged across the front of the car to get into his seat as well. He found the door already unlocked and partially open for him, courtesy of Castiel. Dean blushed but smiled his thanks as he started the car then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

A comfortable silence filled the car, but Castiel looked confused when Dean pulled into the lot for a grocery store, looking at the other man curiously.

“Just need to run in and get something real quick. Won’t be long.” He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s cheek then exiting the car and making his way into the store.

True to his word, Dean was only gone for a few minutes at most, returning with a cone-shaped parcel wrapped in paper. Castiel was eyeing it curiously as Dean opened the back door and carefully set it down on the clean floorboard so it wouldn’t roll around as much as if it were on the back seat itself.

“What’s that?” Cas inquired, brow arched as Dean sat down behind the wheel once more.

“You’ll see,” Dean said simply, starting the car then returning to the highway.

The comfortable quiet resumed as they drove down the Illinois highway, broken only by the slight shifting of Castiel when he stretched his left arm out to take Dean’s hand and link their fingers together.

Dean gave his fingers a soft squeeze, though he knew Cas wouldn’t fail to notice how sweaty and clammy his palms were.

Finally, Dean took a turnoff on the left side of the road, carefully driving along the narrow path through a cemetery. His eyes were narrowed as he searched, looking for the right section.

“Dean?” Castiel was looking around, unsure of why they were there.

“Here.” Dean pulled the car to the side of the small street, cutting the engine then exiting the car once again. Castiel followed, but still looked confused.

Opening the back door, Dean retrieved the mystery parcel then carefully pulled off the paper to reveal a bouquet of fresh, white roses. Carefully holding onto the flowers, he tossed the paper into the car to throw out later before closing the door.

He took a few steps away from the car then extended his free hand to Castiel, who took it without hesitation then followed Dean through the headstones silently.

Dean found the trees, then the marker beneath them, pausing a ways out from it. The hunter sighed, looking down at the ground with his hand curled tightly around the flowers’ stems.

“Dean?” Cas asked, the concern clear in his low voice.

“I, uh. I used to fight Sam tooth and nail to come here. Used to think there wasn’t any point in it. In fact, last time we came here, I never moved farther than this spot. But I’ve been thinking lately and I wanted-” He paused, biting down on his bottom lip for a moment before he turned to look at Castiel directly.

The angel met his gaze steadily, the concern lingering in his eyes though he remained silent to let Dean say whatever he needed to.

“I figured,” Dean cleared his throat, “that I could make this mean something. My mom’s grave is over there. There’s no body in it so that’s why I never saw the point of visiting a marker on an empty grave, but Sam was right. It’s about honoring her memory and all that.”

Castiel’s features softened upon hearing Dean’s words, the former angel squeezing Dean’s hand tightly in his own which Dean clung to as if it were a lifeline.

“You can’t meet her the way I want you to, with me bringing you home to her and her baking us a pie or something, but if there’s anyone I’d want her to meet, to bring here, it’s you.” Dean’s thumb stroked nervously over Castiel’s skin.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, invading the hunter’s personal space as he was wont to do, but Dean offered no complaints. His smile was soft and tender as he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips, free hand cradling the hunter’s cheek.

“I’m honored,” Cas whispered after the kiss, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

Dean gave him a small smile in return before giving a light tug on Castiel’s hand to guide him over to Mary’s gravestone. He watched Cas take a moment to read the words inscribed on its surface:

Mary

Winchester

\-----------------------

1954 - 1983

In Loving Memory

It took Dean a few moments to gather the courage to speak, thankful for Castiel’s silent presence at his side.

“Hey, Mom,” he began awkwardly, clutching the flowers and Castiel’s hand, “I know it’s been a while since I came here and I’m sorry for it. Things have been...rough. But I’m here now and I brought someone I want you to meet.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Castiel while he talked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to finish if he looked away from his mother’s grave marker.

“This is Castiel, Mom. I like to call him Cas. He’s an angel. He’ll always be an angel to me. You always said angels were watching over me. You were right, Mom. And I got the best one there is,” he said, the lump in his throat making it difficult to speak. 

“I love him, Mom. So much. I wish more than anything you could be here to see that. To see him. But I wanted you to meet him because aside from Sammy, Cas is the most important person in my life. He’s saved me in so many ways and I can never thank him enough for that.”

Dean closed his eyes against the prickling of tears in them, leaning his head against Castiel’s when the former angel rested his on Dean’s shoulder. Dean heard a quiet sniffle, but nothing more from his partner just in case Dean hadn’t finished.

Clearing his throat one more time, Dean lifted his head and looked at Castiel who raised his head from Dean’s shoulder when he felt the hunter move.

“Cas, this is my mom, Mary. She would’ve loved you. Almost as much as I do,” Dean said sincerely, his eyes still damp as he lifted Castiel’s hand to his lips to kiss it softly.

“From what you’ve told me of her, I’m positive that I would have loved her as well,” Cas replied, reciprocating by kissing Dean’s hand tenderly as well.

“I know this isn’t exactly an ideal date, but I wanted to do this. Never got the chance to bring anyone home to her. Never wanted to before you...”

Dean’s words were silenced by a finger pressed to his lips followed by another gentle kiss.

Castiel shook his head as he spoke, “No, I’m happy you’ve done this, Dean. Happy, honored, humbled even. And incredibly grateful.”

He reached for the flowers Dean held with a quiet, “May I?”, and the hunter released them into Castiel’s grasp without hesitation.

He knelt before Mary’s grave, gently placing the flowers at the base with careful reverence before resting his right hand on the top of the stone. Castiel bowed his head, his eyes closed as he said a silent prayer. It wasn’t directed to God or any other deity. The prayer was to Mary herself and lasted for several long moments before the former angel rose to his feet, clasping Dean’s hand in his own once more.

Castiel smiled at the question in Dean’s gaze, opting to clarify and relieve him of his curiosity.

“I was thanking her. For you. And promising to love you as you deserve to be loved,” he murmured softly, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Dean lifted both hands to Castiel’s face, cradling it gently between his palms and forcing his lips to stop quivering against the other man’s even though his efforts failed.

“I love you.” Dean encircled Castiel in his arms, holding onto the shorter man in an embrace that was more than welcome and gladly returned, both closing their eyes.

“I love you, too,” Castiel whispered in his ear, the words a balm to Dean’s soul.

The hunter could do nothing but smile in Cas’ embrace, though, for one brief moment, he could have sworn he smelled the scent of his mother’s hot apple pie on the light breeze. He couldn’t help but think Mary approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
